disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mufasa/Gallery
Images of Mufasa from The Lion King. Promotional Images The Lion King 2019 Banner.png The Lion King 2019 first poster.jpg The Lion King Poster in Japanese.jpg Entertainment Weekly - The Lion King cover.jpg The Lion King 2019 still 1.jpg The Lion King 2019 Russian Poster.jpeg The Lion King (2019) - Mufasa.jpg lion-king-excl.jpg The Lion King Chinese Poster 2.jpg The Lion King 2019 Cinema Poster.jpg Concept Art MufasaJG.png|Mufasa concept by Jean Gillmore. MufasaJG2.png|Mufasa concept by Jean Gillmore. MufasaColorPaletteJG.png|Mufasa color palette by Jean Gillmore. MufasaHyenasAG.jpg|Mufasa fighting the hyenas by Andy Gaskill. MufasaAndScarAG.jpg|Storyboard of Mufasa and Scar, by Andy Gaskill. MufasaSimbaJG.jpg|Mufasa and Simba by Jean Gillmore. MufasaSimbaCS.jpg|Mufasa and Simba by Chris Sanders. SimbaWakesMufasa.jpg|Animation Pencils tests of Simba waking his father. Tumblr me10pi899Y1qgb1o5o6 540.jpg Screenshots ''The Lion King'' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-218.jpg|Mufasa during Circle of Life Mufasa tlk.jpg|Mufasa smiles as Rafiki approaches Screen Shot 2015-06-19 at 11.40.08 AM.png|Mufasa with Rafiki MufasaSarabiSimba.png|Mufasa embraces Sarabi mufasa and sarabi.jpg|Mufasa and Sarabi affectionally nuzzling each other Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-337.jpg|Mufasa and Sarabi smile at Rafiki Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-341.jpg Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa - Sarabi and I Didn't See You.jpg|"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba." Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa - That Hairball is My Son.jpg|"That "hairball" is my son..." Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa with Scar - And Your Future King.jpg|"...and your future King." Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa - Don't Turn Your Back on Me, Scar.jpg|"Don't turn your back on me, Scar!" Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-626.jpg|Scar: "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-718.jpg Mufasa6.jpg|Mufasa with Zazu Simba-wakes-Mufasa-up-in-The-Lion-King.jpg teaching.jpg|Mufasa teaching Simba about The Circle Of Life Lionking-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg|"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa Signaling Zazu.jpg|Mufasa signaling Zazu to turn around. Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa Laughing.jpg|Mufasa laughing after Simba pounces on Zazu. mufasa_andhyenasedbanzaishenzi.jpg|Mufasa and the hyenas Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa - If You Ever Come Near My Son Again.jpg|"If you ever come near my son again..." Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa Roars.jpg|Mufasa roaring at the hyenas. Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa - You Deliberately Disobeyed Me.jpg|"You deliberately disobeyed me." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2890.jpg|Mufasa with his son Simba Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2916.jpg|"Look at the stars. The Great Kings of the Past look down on us from those stars." Mufasa looking at the stars with Simba. mufasa1.jpg|"Odd." Mufasa and Zazu notice the stampede. Disney's The Lion King - Mufasa - Hold On Simba.jpg|"Hold on, Simba!" mufasintheestampede.jpg|Mufasa watching as Simba is hurled through the air mufasastruggle.jpg|Mufasa climbing the cliff Imagempfsh.jpg|Mufasa pleading for Scar's help. Mufasaroar2.jpg|Mufasa roars when he got grabbed Imagemp.jpg|Mufasa after Scar grips onto his paws. Mufasa-vs-Scar-the-lion-king-2801551-640-380.jpg|Scar: "Long live the king." Imagemsf.jpg|Mufasa realizing what Scar is about to do to him. Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-4169.jpg|Mufasa after being thrown off the cliff by Scar MufasaDeath.jpg|Mufasa falls to his death MufasaLifeless.jpg|Mufasa lying dead Simba-Mufasa-(The Lion King).jpg|Simba's grief after discovering Mufasa's lifeless body. mufasasimbareflection.jpg|Mufasa in Simba's reflection mufasaghost.jpg|"Simba, you have forgotten me." mufasa in the clouds.jpg|"Look inside yourself, Simba. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7961.jpg|"Remember who you are. You are my son and the one true king." Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-7978.jpg|"Remember who you are..." ''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg|Mufasa smiling at Rafiki mufasaheaven.jpg|Mufasa's spirit in Simba's Pride lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4570.jpg|Mufasa in Simba's nightmare lion2-disneyscreencaps.com-4573.jpg|Simba trying to save Mufasa Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4578.jpg|Mufasa reaching out to Simba Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4605.jpg|Mufasa falls in Simba's nightmare The Lion King 1½ Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3005.jpg SS.png lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3557.jpg|Outta my way! 17675.jpg|Mufasa's spirit in ''The Lion King 1½ ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar CallKion.png Kion and Mufasa.jpg Importantadvice.png The Lion Guard Simba-Kion-Mufasa.jpg Mufasa's Family.jpg Mufasa Final Scene.jpg [[The Lion King (2019 film)|''The Lion King (2019)]] The Lion King (2019 film) Mufasa Circle of Life.png|Mufasa in ''The Lion King'' (2019). The Lion King (2019 film) (10).png The Lion King (2019 film) (11).png The Lion King (2019 film) (16).png Mufasa_and_zazu_2019.png Mufasa_walking_with_simba_near_elephants_2019.png Miscellaneous 42.PNG|Mufasa and Simba in House of Mouse TLKBloopers5.png Video games Simba_and_Mufasa KH.jpg 2 Mufasa Ghost KH II.jpg 3 Mufasa Ghost KH II.jpg Spirit Mufasa.png|Spirit Mufasa in Disney Crossy Road EmojiBlitzSpiritMufasa.png|Spirit Mufasa emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney parks and other live appearances Lion King It's a Small World.jpg|Mufasa in Hong Kong's It's a Small World lio118947LARGE.jpeg|Mufasa at Disney's Art of Animation Resort Mufassa.jpeg|Mufasa in The Lion King (musical) Merchandise and miscellaneous Mufasa-plush.jpg|Mufasa plush ImagesCAIMQQY1.jpg|Pins Simbamufasawdcc.png|Simba and Mufasa in WDCC mufasaWDCC.png 40007390683.jpg 4000083555513-500x290.jpg 400008648752-500x290.jpg Lion King Puzzle pin.jpg The-Lion-King-Tee.jpeg Lionkingcharacters.jpg|Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Rafiki, Mufasa, Simba, Sarabi, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, Sarafina Mufasa Tsum Tsum.jpg|Mufasa Tsum Tsum The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 1.jpg The Lion King Tsum Tsum Tuesday - 2.jpg February22nd.png|His Disneystrology page Tsum Tsum Mystery series 5.jpg Mufasa_POP.jpg|Mufasa Funko Figure fr:Mufasa/Galerie Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries